The Marauders and The Creepers Rewrite
by PaddyWaddy
Summary: This is a rewrite because I thought the first chapters all sucked. Nothing much has changed, just little things that I didn't like. A whatif.Sirius is Slytherin.RLSB WARNING !SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Anything you recognize from either other fiction and The Harry Potter Books.**

**A what if story.**

**Imagine if Sirius had been in Slytherin?**

**Sirius, Lucius and Severus are just like the Marauders, only the Slytherin version.**

**Oh things would be different.**

**Especially when at the beginning of their seventh year, Remus Lupin returned looking rather...attractive …Sirius finds himself falling in love...and a lot of trouble.**

**Note that Sirius and Regulus are here both the Perfect Sons , according to their Mother, so he's a bit mean( That-COUGH-is-Cough-Cough-an understatement-cough)**

' Sirius? Mother says we are leaving in five minutes so you have got to hurry up!' Regulus informed his older brother.

'Thanks Reg, have you seen my –' Before Sirius could finish , a black , silk tie dangled in front of his face.

'Thank you.'He breathed, he really didn't want to be late for the train!

'No problem.' Regulus than did a levitation spell on Sirius' trunk.

Sirius and Regulus threw a last look in the large mirror that stood in Sirius room. They looked very much like each other, though you could tell Sirius was almost seventeen, and Regulus was still fifteen for another year, his birthday had been at the beginning of the summer. Also there was the fact that Sirius hair had just been cut, above the ear, and was ravenblack, where as his younger brother had longer chocolat brown hair. Sirius was taller, more muscular, his nose smaller and more delicate, his lips a little pouty, and his eyes weren't dark but a light silvery kind of color with goldenish sparks in them.

They were both wearing expensive clothing, Regulus a dark , rich velvet blue pants, a bordoux t-shirt and freshly polished shoes without a single scratch.

Sirius a baggy-ish at his ass, tight for the rest, black jeans , a white t-shirt, a black jacket and sneakers

'We look good don't we?' Regulus commented as they walked out of the room, down the stairs where everybody else was waiting.

'Ah, you sure do!' Bella said winking.

She was already out of school and happily married to Rodulphus Lestrange, who had been her not-so-secret-except-for-Rodulphus-himself- crush for years. She looked a lot like Sirius, with her black curls and her silver eyes. She was the more curvy of the three Black Sisters, as everyone referred to them.

'Thank you Bella, don't look so bad yourself either.' Sirius said winking the same way as she did.

!_Soigneux_ _avec les polissons!_' Bella said as they left the house and got into the limosine.

Sirius smirked "Careful with the pranks." His cousin had said.

They got into the limo their Mother owned for trips like these.

Actually, on second thought, this was the only occasion they used the large car.

´ So Lucius, how was Bulgaria?' Sirius asked one of his best friends, Lucius Malfoy. The boy had sleek, blonde hair, a little longer than Sirius' and steel grey eyes. Despite what his looks might have told you, he was actually a nice person.

'It was okay, fun, although there were so few people who spoke English.' Lucius told them. Severus sniggered and said:'My holiday was kind of boring. I saw more of Potter than I'd liked…'

'What? Where?' Regulus said shocked. Potter, that brought back pleasant and unpleasant memories.

' Well, once at Diagon Alley. He was buying new robes. Lupin and Pettigrew were there too.Stupid Gryffindors. And of course, since he practically lives down the street, nearly every time I went out of the house.' Severus huffed.

´ Can't seem to find them apart anywhere.' Sirius muttered under his breath.

' I think Potter is kind of handsome. But the fact that he's a Gryffindor makes him disgusting.' Narcissa said, making Lucius turn red from embarrassment. He's having a slight crush on her.

'Narcissa, you did not just say that.' Regulus said in a horrified tone. 'It's hurting my poor virgin ears…' Sirius silently agreed with Narcissa, but that was something he would never, ever say outloud.

Wait, you weren't supposed to know that! Ah, screw it!

Yes Sirius thought Potter was handsome but NO he did not want to date the bloke , because a date would be terribly ruined if he had to puke all the time. And off course the little fact he was not gay!

Ah, well, that being said, get on with a more pleasant subject.

' So , I got Headboy.' Sirius said quietly.

Astonished heads turned his way.

'What? Is it that hard to believe?'He exclaimed loudly.

'Frankly...Yes.' Severus said smirking in a way only the evillest, Slytherinnest Slytherin could.

'Well, I am, so get used to it. Other wise I will have to deduct points!' He added in mock-sternness.

'Oh god , Merlin help us! Save us from the evil ickle Headboy!' Severus "wailed".

'Who made Headgirl?'Lucius asked.

' Oh!I did!'Narcissa said in a tone that said clearly she had just remembered it.

Every house had a Headboy and Girl.( A/N I know in the books it isn't that way but..I needed this for the plot)

'Wonder who made Headboy and Girl with those stupid Gryffindorks.' Sirius wondered.

'I bet it's goodie-two-shoes Evans , but as for the boys, I have no idea,' Lucius said with a sneer.

The Marauders, Pettigrew ,Lupin( arrgghh) and Potter( groan, groan) were an evil group( in the eyes of the Creepers) who pranked the whole school and sabotaged their hard work ( a.k.a brilliant pranks)

'Gah...What if Pettigrew made Headboy..Fuck..Where did that come from?' Severus thought out loud by accident.

' Pettigrew?Headboy?Are you out of your mind?'Lucius said asked.

' No , but Dumbledore is, Fazle.' Fazle was Lucius nickname, since his illegal Animagus form was a beautiful, dark green, huge, snake. Severus was named Vamp, his form being a rather large bat( muhahaha, that is why everyone thinks he's an oversized bat, he IS!) and Sirius was a big, silky furred grim-like dog, named Padfoot.

The Marauders also had nicknames, but why Lupin was called Moony, and Pettigrew Wormtail( surely that wasn't his animagus form?)

Yes they knew the Marauders were animagus, they weren't stupid and they had seen them in the library with books on Animagus in their second year!

The Marauders, on the other hand, were stupid, for exclaiming loudly that they made it.

Yeah, then it isn't that hard to figure out!

They had arrived at KingcrossStation and got out of the limousine.

Sirius P.o.V

It was very crowded, as usual, and Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Regulus and I got our trunks out of the car.

As I walked through the wall between platform nine and ten I bumped into someone.

´Oh, sorry! I just got through and-' Then I saw who was talking to me. Remus Lupin.

And he looked right-out gorgeous, his hair had grown( as did he, they were now the exact same hight) and looked even golder than last year with grey streaks in it. His eyes , oh wow, were so bright and amber and sparkling and swirling and just beautiful in one word. He wore long , dark jeans that were the same design as my own and a t-shirt with the logo of some Muggleband on it.

His nose, his lips , everything just seemed more gorgeous, prettier than last year.

He stared at me with those pools of well whatever that was so beautiful.

'Oh my god ,you're beautiful.' I blurted. I could feel my cheeks getting red from shame and quickly I ran to the train.

'Padfoot! Wait up!' Severus called as he must've spotted me. He talked to Lupin for few seconds before coming after me on the train. Lucius and the rest of our group didn't trail far behind.

We found a compartment at the end of the train and sat down.

'What was that with Lupin?' Lucius asked curiously. I opened my mouth but Severus was already talking. 'I asked what he said to you and he went all red and stuttering _he_ hadn't said anything.'

'Oh yeah, it was just the usual..' I said vaguely.

'The usual mm.' Severus repeated with a strange tone in his voice.

After an hour with laughing and coming up with pranks it was time for me and Narcissa to go the Head-Boy and Girl and Prefects meeting.

When we got at the compartment I saw to my utter shock and embarrassment Lupin got Headboy for Gryffindor ( and of course Mudblood)

'Good, everybody is here. The prefects can leave after we give instructions and after that we can discuss what we'll do for our house and about Patrol Rounds.' Evans said in her business voice( actually it was her normal voice but she sounds so bossy all the time.)

' Prefects can do rounds around the train right now and stop any trouble and if there is give them a warning. Taking points will be of no use since we haven't arrived at school yet.'

The prefects left without protest but they could be heard complaining outside the compartment about Evans.

I glanced uncomfortable at Lupin and he gawked at me.

´ Okay, so Sirius and Narcissa, the Slytherin Headboy and Girl, what do you plan on doing as your duty?' Evans just said our first names?

' Did you just call _him_ by his fucking first name?' Lupin finally spoke after an uncomfortable silence( really uncomfortable). I agreed with him.

'Yes why? ' I asked. Narcissa eyed me funny and said: ' Well, I think it's logical Padfoot. We are going to see them a lot more than usual now that we had rounds with Heads from other houses instead of our own. Isn't that right Lily?'

' What?Did you just..Cissy..' I whined. Then I remembered the company I was in, and I cleared my troath.' I mean , even if we are working together, wait TOGETHER! WITH gryffies?'.

Lupin chuckled and stared at me for a while.

(AN)


	2. chapter 2

Evans blattered on and on with the Claws and Puffs about duties and I held a staring contest with Lupin ( I won , but only because Evans whacked him on the backside of his head to get his attention)

'Ghhehe. Well , Cissa, what do you plan on doing for duties.' I drawled in my silky Slytherin voice.

**Did Lupin shudder when I did that? Probably my imagination.**

´ You mean what are WE going to do for duties.´ she replied coldly , only to continue in a cheery voice.

´ I was thinking NO HOUSEPOLETICS, meaning you will not take more points from a Gryffindor than from a Ravenclaw and no points from Slytherin at all, if they do something against the rules , Sirius. Ehm..Do we need standard points for each rule that gets broken or something , Lil?'

Evans thought for a second and than said: 'Well, er..I think it depends on how bad the way is they broke the rule or what rule they broke. For example, being one minute late after curfew and running to your Common room, that is totally different from wandering through the hallways at night and making no intention on going back any time soon.

( with that she looked at me and Remus)

Or if you hex someone, it depends on the hex. Is it a nasty one, or was it an accident or are you actually in a fight.'

( again she looked at both of us.)

'Right. I got it, can I go now?' I said in my most serious voice.

'No. We still need to plan a next meeting, and who does rounds when and where.'Narcissa said strictly.

Gee, being around Evans makes her creepy.

' Indeed. I don't think that it's wise to put Slytherins with Gryffindors , but I also thinks it has got to be possible to be polite and friendly with each other! I suggest I'll go with Bernie( a Puff) , Ed( a Claw) with Sandra( a Puff) Lily with Narcissa and Remus with Sirius.' Ann said.

Evans , Narcissa , Bernie, Ed and Sandra nodded and I sat very straight( oh haha) in my seat.

I have to patrol with Lupin. Oh giddy god!

I'm so screwed!

Finally at last! We arrived!

I'm so freakin' hungry!

The Sorting always seemed longer than it actually was, because of my great hunger.

When the last one was Sorted, a Clawie, Dumbledore began to speak.

' Firstly , I have something important to say , but that is after you've eaten! Have a good meal all'

Relieved when food finally appeared , I grabbed anything within my reach( potatos, drumsticks, some weird green stuff, and salat.)

After three full plates the dinner disappeared and deserts appeared instead.

' Now, I hope you are full? Anyway, the standard things: No students in the forest, watch out for the Whomping Willow, inside the lake there habits a Giant Squid.Then on to the more important things.'

He looked around and saw everybody was paying rightful attention.

Dumbledore continued:' As you probably all know , a Dark Power has risen. Voldemort has been gaining more and more followers from which I know a couple just went to school here last year and some even go to school now. I need to ask you to please be careful . Hogwarts is safe , for now…But unfortunately, the Dark Lord isn't the only power that has risen. Another great Power has come. Maybe only a few know what I'm talking about, so I shall explain.

This is Magic of it's rawest and purest kind. It's old and not well-known but very powerfull and strong. There are students who posses this Power. They will receive a letter over the next few weeks. It's dangerous in wrong hands and takes a lot of energy if you aren't mentally and physically strong.

This Power is called simply Raw Magic, since there is no using of wands, it's also known as Wandless Magic, but that isn't quite the same.

The ones that are chosen to posses this Power will learn more this year about it and consider yourself lucky if you aren't a Chosen One.'

' Headboys and Girls, tell your prefects the passwords and than leave for your Headquarters.'McGonnagols said in a thight voice.

A/N

The second rewritten chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter of the Rewritten Marauders and the Creepers!**

**Enjoy, I hope.**

Lily Evans appeared to know the way to our Headquarters, so we followed her through the long corridors.

' So, Lily, what do you think of James Potter?' I heard Narcissa converse with Evans.

'Oh, he's such a arrogant prat. Gods, I can't stand him! If he only were more like a gentleman I 'd love to go out with him, but alas , for him.'

Narcissa laughed, really laughed and Evans smiled at her.

Gah, I'm going to be sick. All this friendly stuff is so…pretended. As if Slytherins and Gryffindors can be friends. It is never going to happen!

At the Headquarters….

'Wow.' Was the only thing I could say.

The common room of our Quarters was a large, round room with dark walls , four couches , eight large armchairs, a long table , a bookcase.

There were four doors, two next to each other ; one that read Girls Rooms and Bathrooms and the other Boys Rooms and Bathrooms.

'Wow , indeed.' Ed agreed with me.

'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go check out our rooms!' Sandra yelled while running to said rooms.

I raised my eyebrows at Narcissa, who ran after the girl, giggling hysterically.

Lupin, Ed and Bernie started walking towards our rooms, and to be honest, I was quite curious about them.

First, we got a large bathroom with a bath and showers and toilets. Then a really horrendous room.

'Eep! I want this room!' Ed said. It was a awfully cheerful room.

The walls were yellow(!) the carpet light blue and there were poster of muggle women everywhere.( A/N I think we all know what kind of poster,…cough-pervert-cough)

'Go ahead..' Lupin said as if he was going to be sick.

The next room went to Bernie, which was a bit of a boring room , actually.

Just so plain and even worse, everything was orange.

I guess he likes the Cuddling Canons, or whatever their name is.

In between the last two rooms and the other ones, was another bathroom.

'Why two bathrooms?' Lupin asked.

'I don't know…Maybe now we won't have to share one with those idiots.' I offered.

Lupin laughed and we went through the door. He has a nice laugh.

The room we entered was pretty beautiful.

The walls were a dark green and there was a large ,purple curtain bed.

' Hmm do you like this room?' I asked him.

But Lupin had his mind clearly somewhere else.

He was staring at a painting of a werewolf. It was a large, silvery beast with yellow gleaming eyes. He was howling at the Moon by a lake.

'Beautiful.' I gasped. He turned around quicker than I could've imagined and stared at me.

'Did you just say that painting was beautiful?' He whispered.

'Err...Yes.. I did.' He turned to the painting again. 'Do you want this room?'

'Yes. I'd really like to have this one.' He said , never leaving his eyes of the werewolf.

I smiled at his back and went through the last door.

'Holy mother of Merlin!' My room was really, absolutely ,fucking great!

The walls were Bordeaux , the carpet was soft and dark grey, there was a cherry wood desk, drawer and a big closet.

I also had a four-poster bed with purplish/red hangings.

I also had a large painting , on the ceiling, of a night sky with a full moon and sparkling stars.

With a deep sigh I fell down on the bed and fell asleep.

I woke up by a house-elf named Snibsy. 'Good Morning, Mr.Black. Snibsy come to wake master.'

'OK…You can leave now.' With a small **plop** the house-elf disappeared.

Yawning I stood up and went to my trunk.

I pulled out a black school-robe and pinned my HeadBoy Badge on it.

' Are you going to brush that hair, dear?' The mirror asked me.

I cast a quick look at the mirror and decided I definitely would.

'That's much better ,love.' The mirror commented.

After that, I walked out of the room without thinking who the hell slept next me.

'AAAGH!' Lupin shrieked as he stood there in his bathrobe.

'Get out!' I ran past him into the bathroom and closed it behind me.

Lupin looks pretty sexy with wet hair…

Bad Sirius!

At breakfast.

' Say, Fazzle?' I said.

'Hmm?' He was shook out of his staring process. 'Why don't you just ask her?'

He blushed and muttered something incoherent.

'Come again?' Severus smirked.

' I said she won't accept my offer for a date because she's dating Nott.'

'She is? Narcissa Black, dating Alexander Nott?' Regulus chipped in.

'I'm afraid so, look at that…' Severus said mournful.

Narcissa was having a not-so- private snogging session , in front of everyone in the Great Hall.

Lucius moaned and banged his head on the table for multiple times.

'Poor Fazzle, having to face something like that…' Said Regulus, patting Lucius' shoulder.

At Potions I was paired with Lucius, even though it was supposed to be a house-mix .

'Damn you Padfoot, why am I paired with a Gryffie and you're not?' Severus groaned as we

stood in line to get some ingredients.

In fact, Severus wasn't paired with just any Gryffie, no he was paired with Pothead.

'Oy, Snivelly, hurry up over there will ya?' He called from where he sat on his fat arse.

Okay, he isn't really fat, but… I just have to insult him at every occasion, even in my own mind.

' Fuck off , Potter.' Lucius could be heard growling.

He really was in a foul mood because of what had occurred at break-fast.

' Err, Black, could you pass me the roasted cockroaches please?' Evans asked politely , she stood behind me.

'Oh, yeah, sure.' I chose to be nice, because I knew it would make Potter jealous.

'Thank you.' I handed her a bag of roasted cockroaches, and she flashed me a smile.

Severus shot me a confused look. I smirked at him and looked back at Potter, who seemed to fuming.

' Why is she being nice to him! I do everything to please her, and he just has to hand over ingredients?' He hissed at Lupin.

Severus and I burst out laughing cruelly and professor Slughorn looked at us as if we were mad, which we were.

' Faz, I've got a brilliant idea for a prank.' I told Lucius as I sat down again.

He added Monk blahhblahh and nodded, prodding for me to go on.

'We've got History of Magic next, right? Well, since Bins never pays any attention to the students, I thought, let's do something.'

' Okay.. SO what's the big idea?' He raised his eyebrows impatiently.

' Charm their quills, make their stool paws disappear, and after that, we'll use on of Vamps hexes!' He nodded again, and thought for a second. 'What ,exactly, are we going to do with the quills?'

'Charm them so that whenever they start to write , love-sick nonsense comes out of the quill. Only they see the words they wanted to write. So , when Binns gives us an essay as homework, they will turn in a really long letter about how they love Binns.' I explained with a smile.

Slowly, he started to laugh too. 'That is a bit far, but I Like It!' he said , before doubling over with laughter.

A/N

Is it actually improving any???


	4. Chapter 4

The prank had worked successfully, and Binns had stared at the Marauders with a strange look. They'd been embarrassed to death, and even Evans couldn't resist to laugh.

'What exactly is the meaning of " I love you dead, Binnzie-sninz, I don't care ,it's going to be me that your heart wins!", Mr .Pettigrew? ' Lucius said, imitating Binns.

While we doubled over in laughter, the Marauders were coming our way.

'Y_ou _were behind this, weren't you!!' Hissed Potter furiously, Lupin and Pettigrew glaring at us.

'Well, duh.' I said dryly, still chuckling.

'Stop laughing!' Pettigrew shrieked, whipping his wand out.

At that we had to laugh even harder, it wasn't really threatening to see him pointing his wand at you.

'Or else?' Giggled Lucius , clutching him stomach.

Lupin got closer to me and whispered so only I could hear ' One more prank like this and I will tell everyone in the school what you said on the platform. Don't think I forgot!'

He motioned for Potter and Pettigrew to come with and they stalked off.

I stopped laughing immediately.

' Pads? What did he say?' Severus asked suspiciously.

'Nothing…Nothing…' I waved it away. ' Come on, we'll be late for Transfiguration..'

We made our way through the crowd and as we sat down in the Transfiguration classroom, I started thinking about Lupin.

I don't really know when I started to like him that way, like wanting to do…kissy stuff and all. I guess, I guess it had already started before 7th year.

I'd just only realised it, or something like that.

Not that I'm ever going to do something with those " feelings" .

And not like he's ever going to like me back, at all, let alone think about me as his boyfriend…

' Padfoot?' Lucius whispered. ' Hmm?' I shook out of my thoughts.

' You spaced out there mate.' 'Oh…Sorry…' I said slowly.

He shot me a Look and turned around in his seat, staring at Narcissa again.

'You know…In a weird, twisted way, Fazle is a lot like Pothead. At least, in the Love Department.' Severus commented. ' Love Department?'

'Well…Actually, no, they're both just plain obsessed.'

'You…have a point.' I said dramatically. 'I know.' Severus said, looking deadly serious, before bursting out in laughter.

'Mr. Snape!!!' Scolded Mc.Googy, I mean, Mc.Gonnagol.

' Anyway, how is _your_ lovelife?' Sev continued.

'Well, the correct term is actually-'

'Or lack thereof?' ' I was going to say that.' ' But you do fancy someone.'

It wasn't a question.

'What are you-' ' I notice things'

'Did I tell you , you can be very creepy sometimes.'

'Stop joking, Sirius.' He really was being serious now.

It was really creepy, you would've shuddered in your seat just as much as I did.

' I know, Sirius. I see the way you watch their every move. I see how you stare.' He hissed.

' Oh.' Was all I could manage. McGonnagol stopped writing on the board and turned around, glaring at Severus.

Luckily for me, I was saved. For now.

'Mr. Snape! Five points from Slytherin! Now shut your mouth!'

For once, I was actually greatful of the old bad, good ol' Mr.Googy.

Severus, however, ruined my moment of pure bliss by sending me one of those looks. One those I really hate to get, the ones that say; 'This isn't over yet.'

Great , the torture would go on in private now.

And no, that is not a good thing.

Later that afternoon…

'So.' He said as soon as he had me alone, which was way to soon for my liking.

We were in my room and he was studying my face.

'So.' I meeped. He was still staring.

Boy, was he scary…

' Tell me about your infatuation with Lupin.'

' What, I don't have any in-'

'Cut if out, you know bloody well what I'm talking about.'

And then , to my great surprise…

I started to cry!!

' I- I don't know! I don't bloody know what it is! He- I – Platform ,everything was just so…I don't know what's wrong with me!' I sobbed.

' Sirius…Calm down…Fucking hell, PADFOOT CALM DOWN!!! He's in the next room! Not everyone needs to know that even you have emotions!'

Really, that guy knew how to cheer me up. The thing is, I never cry.

This must be the first time in _years_ , as the first and, I had hoped last, time was when I was _born_.

And if that wasn't enough, Lupin heard everything.

He came in and said;' What the hell is going on?'

'Nothing!' I said quickly, but I didn't really sound convincing.

' He just…got a bad mark!' Severus made up. Really, you'd suspect he'd be better at lying by now.

All those years of lying to Filch and the teachers…

Had he learned absolutely nothing?

'Yes, of course, and a bad mark includes my name.' Lupin said sarcastically.

How the hell did he hear his name, Severus wasn't even speaking loud when he said that!

'Well, apparently.' Severus sneered.

'Could you leave, Snape?' Lupin asked surprisingly gentle.

Why the hell would he want to be alone with a crying me?

I voiced my thoughts and he said;' Because Snape sucks at cheering people up.'

A/N

Chapter four of the rewrite:P

Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Uhm, later down this chapter I say that The Blacks are related to The Potters. This is just a possibility,. I saw it on the Black Family tree, this is not really canon, I think. Although it's really a great possibility since most purebloods are related through incest and arranged marriages.

Last time in Marauders and The Creepers; '_Yes, of course, and a bad mark includes my name.' Lupin said sarcastically._

_How the hell did he hear his name, Severus wasn't even speaking loud when he said that!_

'_Well, apparently.' Severus sneered._

'_Could you leave, Snape.' Lupin said. _

_Why the hell would he want to be alone with a crying me?_

_I voiced my thoughts and he said;' Because Snape sucks at cheering people up.'_

_Still in my room_

'So will you tell me what the hell made _you_ cry?' He asked as he sat down on the bed.

'No!' I cried. "Really, how childish can you get?" my mind scolded me.

'Tell me.' He demanded. He stared at me too, although it wasn't as scary.

' No…I don't want anyone to know. It's bad enough that Sev does.'

'But you were talking about me!' He exclaimed. ' So…?'

'So? That means I was involved somehow.' Damnit…

Stupid Gryffindor and his stupid analyses , which happen to be right ones too.

'Jezus I wish he'd just tell me what was wrong.' Lupin said.

'Excuse me?' I spluttered.

'I didn't say anything.' Lupin said a confused look on his face.

'But you just told me you wished I'd tell you what was wrong.'

'No I didn't, ' A look of surprise placed itself on Lupins face.

'But…I heard you!' At that moment, a letter promptly appeared on my pillow.

'That's Dumbledores handwriting.' Lupin said , handing it over.

I quickly tore it open and read out loud ( which, if I look back on it, I shouldn't have done)

_Dear Mr.Black,_

_I'd like to invite you to a meeting in my office , seven sharp tonight. _

_I've taken intelligence of the fact that you are A Chosen One._

_You might've noticed that your magic seems off, paired with emotional control._

_I must ask you , do not tell anyone about this._

_The password is Snugglebuggles._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

'I think you might be a bit too late with the not telling part…' Lupin whispered.

'Yeah…' I choked. ' W-what do I do now?' I asked him, even though he'd not have an answer for me.

'I don't know. I won't… tell anyone about this. I promise. I know it's important to keep certain things a secret.'

'Thank you. I know…that you don't really have a reason to be nice to me and all…But still you treat me in a ….you know…kind of civil way. At least, when you're not with Potter and Pettigrew.' Lupin laughed softly at that.

'You're not so bad either…When you're alone.'

'Yeah, well…Can't always keep up the charade.'

'It's kind of tiring, yes.' He nodded.

Don't get me wrong, I am me around my friends, but as soon as other people join us, I seem like an outright bastard.

I mean, you can't let anyone know that even Slytherins are nice.

You'd lose all the respect from all students. Really.

'So , now that I know your secret, will you tell me the other one?' Lupin interrupted my train of thoughts.

'Not yet. If I'll ever tell you, that is.'

'That's understandable , I barely know you, treat you and your friends shitty all day .I wouldn't tell me either.' He said with a smile. He's really beautiful when he smiles.

'I'm going to leave you alone, okay?' He winked and walked back to his own room.

'Lupin? Thank you.' He turned around and said 'Call me Remus.'

**Later that evening **

'Snugglebuggles.' I told the Gargoyles with a snigger. And, really, I could've sworn I saw them smiling too!

Honestly , what a ridiculous password.

I walked up the stairs and knocked a familiar door. I'd been here more times than I can remember.

'Ah, Mr.Black. Come in.' He always knew, somehow, it's me, or Lucius or Snape, or all of us, without seeing us , or hearing us for that matter. Really weird, and interesting. He knows everything, that Dumbledore.

I opened the door and saw the most surprising persons.

Narcissa and Potter.

'Cissy?' I exclaimed surprised. She smiled slyly and Dumbledore signalled me to sit down.

'Excellent, not every single Chosen One is here but, we can start. I am certain there are more. They just have to show their powers.' He folded his slender hands together and placed then underneath his chin.

'Narcissa, I take it that you already knew you'd be a Chosen One.' Dumbledore started.

'WHAT?!' I shrieked. Potter snickered from my left.

'Yes, Headmaster. Seeing as Bella, my older sister, told me all about it and she knows the best from own experiences.' Narcissa told Dumbledore with a small smile.

'Ah, yes, I always knew there was something about her.'

'Bellatrix is a Chosen One?!' I hissed. Narcissa nodded proudly at me.

'Does it run in the family or something?' Potter questioned curiously.

'It doesn't always, but in most cases it's genetic, yes.'

'Then…How come I'm chosen too?'

'Don't you bloody listen, Potter? He said _it doesn't always_. And you're related to the Blacks, if you'd study your families history a little.' I sneered.

'Mr.Black, please mind your language.' Dumbledore said lightly.

'Sorry sir.' I apologized. Not like I felt sorry.

'Thank you, now let's get to why we're here.' He looked around for a moment and continued.

'Does anyone know that you're here, and the reason included?'

'Er…Yeah.' I said. 'Who?' Dumbledore asked sharply.

'Remus Lupin. He was in my room when I got the letter and I read it out loud, for some reason. I don't know. But he promised he wouldn't tell anyone. He said he knows certain things are better kept a secret.' I muttered, feeling my face getting redder with every sentence.

Dumbledore nodded. 'Yes, Remus knows the importance of secrets. I take it you trust him?'

'I do.' I confirmed. Potter was making odd noises and we all looked at him.

'Rem was in your room?' He managed in a strangely high voice.

'Yeah. So what?' ' Why was he there?'

'Boys, this is not the time nor place. Anyone else told someone?'

'No , sir.' Potter said.

'Bella.' Narcissa said.

'Alright then. Now about your powers. You may have noticed you heard things while they were not being said. That's because you have telepathic powers, you are able to read minds, move objects, perform strong wandless magic, and much, much more. We shall train you to control your powers as well as other things. This is all you need to know for now. I shall inform you of your first lesson as soon as everything is scheduled. You may leave now, if you have no questions.'

'Er…I heard Remus say something, well, rather think something. How did I do that?'

'I can't give a precise answer, but am I right when I say he wanted something really bad?'

' I think so. He wanted me to tell him what was wrong.' I blurted.

'Did that give you a satisfying answer, at least for the time being?'

'Yes , sir.' 'Well, of you go then.'

As soon as we were out of Dumbledore's office Potter pushed me against the wall.

I bit back a remark as he started to rant. 'Why did Remus want you to tell him what was wrong?! Why was Remus in your room in the first place?!'

'He heard his name and came in to see what—'

'What did you say about him?' 'A bit protective, are we?' I asked with a smirk.

Well, in truth, I was jealous of the bastard, but he didn't need to know that.

He took hold of my throat in a rather painful way and snarled 'Tell me.'

'It's not any of your business.' 'My friends business is my business!'

'Cut it out you fool.' Narcissa hissed, holding out her wand.

He let go of me and stormed off.

'That was quick action of yours.' I said sarcastically, rubbing the sore spot on my neck.

'It was actually pretty interesting to see you jealous.' She shrugged.

'What?!' Again I shrieked in that undignified, girlish way. I really need to stop that.

'Did you tell Severus about your crush?' She asked, while we were making our way back down to the Headquarters. 'About my what?'

'I'm not stupid nor blind, Padfoot. I suggest you explain yourself.'

'Cissy, I do not have-'

'There is no point in lying to me, Sirius.' She said seriously.

'I already know the fact that you like Remus Lupin, it's fine by me, but what I do not understand is why. So again, I suggest you explain yourself.'

'Thank god I don't have to do the confessing thing all over again. One time was bad enough, it made me bloody cry my eyes out.'

'Aha! You confessed?! That's great, Sev owns me ten gallions now!' She exclaimed happily.

A/N

Chapter 5 of the Rewrite!

Review, even though nothing much has changed!


	6. Chapter 6

'You placed a bet on me?!' I exclaimed loudly. Narcissa shh-ed me and said;'No, we placed a bet on whether you'd break down and confess or not.'

How come Severus and Narcissa knew about my crush before I did?

**One Month Later.**

_Journal,_

_It's now bloody October, and still we haven't had any lesson on Raw Magic._

_Those powers are freaking me out , though._

_Like I heard the question someone was going to ask before they asked it._

_And this night I had some kind of a vision. I don't know, it was weird._

_I don't get it. First it shows me and Remus, making out, so at first I thought it was a dream. But the way it was shown was different, so it couldn't be._

_Then there was some kind of a flash and I saw a werewolf._

_Then it went back to me and Remus, and Remus was running from the bed, away from me._

_And then I woke up._

_Stupid Snibsy._

_Anyway, better get some breakfast._

I laid down my quill, carefully hid my journal and went out. Yes, I have a journal. Poofy huh..

In the Great Hall

'Good morning, Sirius.' Remus greeted as I walked past the Gryffindor table.

'Good morning, Remus.' His friends weren't there yet, but Lily was sitting opposite of him.

'Err, wait a sec!' He jumped out of his seat knocked over a vial of pumpkin juice and stumbled a bit.

'Err, I wanted to talk about something, if that's okay with you?'

"Suppose that depends on what you want to talk about…"

'Mr. Lupin, Mr.Black. Is there a problem?' Sounded the voice of McGonagall behind us.

'No Professor.' Remus said a bit confused.

'Then why the commotion?' She asked, frowning. 'What commotion?'

'We were just talking , Professor.' I explained. She glanced at the both of us before returning to the Professors Table.

'So much for helping inter -house relations, huh?' Remus chuckled.

'Err, yeah' I choked out. Merlin , where the hell has my ability to speak gone?

'Anyway, what I wanted to talk about is…Your secret.'

'Remus?' Once again, we're interrupted. 'Is that jerk bothering you?' Potter asked.

'James, cut it out.' Said Lily from across the table. She probably followed our entire " conversation" ' Yeah, Potter.' I sneered. 'Stop being to bloody protective.'

'What would you know about that? What do you know about friends?' He snarled. 'The only reason you've got any is because of your last name.'

'Oh very, very funny. If all the unintelligent would excuse me now, I have a breakfast to attend to. See you later Remus.' I added softly before stalking off towards my own table.

How could he say that? I felt slightly hurt because of that comment.

I heard Potter cursing and scolding, Pettigrew agreeing with his every sentence.

As I sat down, I watched the entire scene. They seemed to be having some sort of fight.

In the end, Remus stormed out of the Great Hall, and Potter yelled.

'THIS ISN'T OVER YET!!'

Narcissa sagged down next to me.

'Wha tha ma-rrr?' I asked , while munching on a piece of toast.

She sighed and clacked her tongue. 'Sorry, but what's the matter?'

'Nott broke up with me.' I couldn't say I was sad about that.

'Oh…err, very sorry to hear that.' I lied.

'No you're not. It's not that I was in love with him, it was that it kept Lucius at a distance.'

'You just called him Lucius.' Narcissa gasped and said quickly.'Malfoy. I meant Malfoy.'

She always calls him Malfoy, for some reason, even though he is her friend.

'Why don't you call him Lucius, by the way?' I asked, spreading butter over my bagel.

'Well, what if he thinks I like him, in that way? I can't have that. Because I don't.' She assured me before I could even comment on it.

'So? It's not going to change the fact that he's madly in love with you. And you're a friend.

You should call him Lucius, really.' I insisted. Maybe it would change her feelings if she really got to know him better.

'I don't know what your plan is, but I can tell you now , it is not going to work!' She said, getting up and went to sit next to Lily.

A few moments later Severus and Lucius entered the Great Hall.

'Where's Cissa?' Lucius asked immediately when he didn't see her anywhere.

'Went to sit with Evans.' I said as casually as I could measure.

'She what?' He spluttered. 'Went to sit with Evans, look.' Severus pointed calmly across the hall.

'N-no. Why? Sirius what did you do!' He said loudly, causing more than a few people to look up and stare at us three.

'Luce, mate, I think you're getting a little too obsessed.' Severus said, whacking Lucius over the head with his Prophet.

'Ow!' Lucius rubbed his blond head and scowled at Severus. 'And don't call me Luce.'

'Sorry…Lucy.' 'Shut up Snivella.' 'Go to hell you bloody wanker.'

'Guys….' I tried. ' Guys?' ' GUYS!'

'You keep out of this you mutt!' 'Take that back over-grown bat!'

'Oh you're one to talk stupid hairball!!' 'Shut up Lucy!' 'Go wash your hair you greasy git!'

'My hair is not greasy! You should take my advice some time and brush your hair you mongrel!' 'Oh now we're getting to the real stuff!'

'CUT IT OUT NOW!' McGonagall roared.

We all looked up and she was looking quite pissed.

'You are sixth years! You are acting like a couple of six year olds! Ten points from Slytherin, for unsuitable behaviour!'

'Stupid ol' hag…' I muttered under my breath. 'Detention Mr.Black! Tonight, my office at eight!' She called without looking back.

Lucius and Severus snickered evilly all the way to Potions.

'Alright class, last time you had to mix up, now is not any different. I do not want to see the same houses together! Lily Evans and Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy and James Potter, Severus Snape and Alice Prewitt, Frank Longbottom and Celeste Clearwater, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black….' And Slughorn went on and on and on, but I wasn't listening anymore…

I was paired with Remus. Holy Merlin.

I grabbed my stuff, shoved Pettigrew out of the way and sat down next to him with a small giggle.

Could this get any worse?! I bloody well giggled!

'You shall be brewing a strong Truth Potion, not as strong as Verisaterum.

Ingredients and instructions are on the blackboard.'

'I'll get the ingredients.' Remus offered with a smile before getting up to get them.

I read the instructions, and sighed. I've made this potion a hundred times at home.

Remus was back and started cutting. 'Okay, first we've got to add…Three ounce of batwing powder.' Remus handed it over, touching my hand in the process. I repressed a squeak and threw the powder inside the cauldron. The potion was now bright pink. 'Wait a minute, then put in the mantigora hairs.' I heard my mothers voice in my mind.

'You're good at Potions, aren't you?' Remus asked while doing some more cutting. I grabbed the knife and said ; 'Yes, I am. And you should cut it this way, not with the sharp point of the knife. See, like this.' I showed how to cut his roots and doing so I came a lot closer to him. It was not on purpose!

'Hmm-hmm.' I looked up, and his face was so close. He leaned forward a bit, then shook his head and took the knife from me. 'Err, I think I get it now. Thanks.' He said softly.

'Rem-' ' What do we add now?' He interrupted. 'The roots you just cut.' I said curtly.

'Oh…Errm, and…' ' The other roots.' I replied before he could say anything.

This was so weird. One moment we were nearly kissing, because, yes I know he was leaning in for only that purpose, and the next he acts like nothing has happened!

I don't get it, well okay, we're in bloody Potions class, but still, it's kind of rude to stop and pretend nothing happened, right? Even if you are in bloody Potions.

"I'm really sorry , Sirius. I can't let this happen, can't let us happen…"

A/N

Chapter Six!!


	7. Chapter 7

I wonder what he meant by that.

Is me being a Slytherin such a big deal? That's just crazy.

And I don't think I deserve that, either.

I mean, I'm Sirius Black; known as one of the most gorgeous guys of Hogwarts! All girls fawn and swoon as I enter a room!

Not that I would act upon their petty feelings, I am not interested in the female species.

Honestly, I would rather have one golden-haired, amber-eyed Gryffindor in my bed.

Well, you would too! Admit it! With his mysterious air of secret wildness, carefully hidden and only seen by his best mates and if you watch very close, like I do, you would see that.

Of course, no one ever watches that close, so no one knows what sort of person Remus Lupin _really_ is.

Anyway, enough said about my love.

I'm forced to go and patrol with Lily Evans, because Remus has to go home visiting his sick mom. He must really like the lady.

But, when I said I'm forced, do I mean… _forced_?

Most certainly. That Evans can be very threatening.

She cornered me right after Charms, and well, this is what happened.

_´Black. ´ Evans said curtly, while pinning me against the wall. This made me think about Potter; he had had me in the same position a month ago. I contemplated on telling her this, but she seemed very serious._

_´I will patrol with you tonight, because no one else was able to switch with Remus.  
I want to make this clear: no funny business! ´ _

After that she'd stalked off. Why is everyone so harsh? She could've said it just a bit more friendlier. Well, I suppose I have to go towards my History of Magic class.

In a matter of fact, I _am_ walking towards History of Magic class; just now, I've remembered Remus is in it too!

Now, he was walking right in front of me, and I didn't remember.

'But still, I don't think I can just… do that!' Remus said. Dear god, he's talking to Evans!

'Why not? You fancy him, don't you?' She replied.

All of a sudden, Remus tensed and turned round.

'Ah, Sirius! It's you! I thought I heard someone!' He said awkwardly.

So he likes someone…

And it's a him.

Therefore, he's into guys.

Wait, remember what he thought in Potions?!  
He thought 'I can't let us happen.' So, he does want it to happen!

That means, he likes…me!?

'Helloooo! Earth to Sirius!' He waved his hand in front of my face. 'Oh, what? Hi!'

Could this get any worse?

'So, you're visiting your mom today?' I asked.

'Y-yes.' He cleared his throat. 'Ah, yes, she's sick. And since my dad is out on a business trip, he can't look after her. And my family lives too far away.'

'And thus, the kind Remus will look after his mom.' Evans and Remus laughed. 'What?'

'So I'm kind.' Remus stated. 'Err, yeah…' I raised one eyebrow. 'You do realize that you said something nice about a Gryffindor?' Evans asked .

'So?' Their eyes widened, they looked at each other briefly, before saying 'Nothing!' in unison.  
'Err, I've got to go to the bathroom! See you in a bit!' She ran off.

That was weird.

"_Crap, now I'm alone with him… Restrain yourself. You do not want that. Nope. I totally deny this need to… attack his lips." _

I had to laugh at that. Startled, he looked up to me. 'I was just thinking about last History of Magic class.' I lied easily. He nodded and said ;'It was pretty funny, you know.' 'Don't let Potter hear you say that.' Remus looked annoyed as I mentioned Potter. 'You guys still fighting?'

'No…But he was acting like a jerk. I guess that's James for you…'

I laughed and he gave me this really sweet smile.

'He doesn't like the idea of me and you being friends. He…well, he automatically hates every Slytherin. But of course, you've given him more than enough reasons to hate _you,_' he added with a playful smack.

'It's not like you were little angels, either.' I pointed out.

'Touché.'

'Hey! HEY!! Remus! Wait up!' called a panting Pettigrew, Potter rushing behind him.

'We – pant – were - pant pant - calling you all the – pant - way from the second floor!'

'Oh! I thought I heard something, but I wasn't actually…paying attention.' Remus coughed.

'Of course, you're with…him.' Potter muttered darkly.

'Who else?' I smirked at them. Remus elbowed me, making the two other Gryffindorks snigger.

'Ow! What'd you do that for!' 'You,' he pointed at me. 'were being a git.'

Potter and Pettigrew laughed, very evilly by the way, at that too.

We entered the classroom, and prepared for another boring lesson of History of Magic. Ah, well, at least the view is nice…

A/N


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer, I do not own anything.

A/N It's a while since I updated, because my laptop was taken away, due my bad grades.

Evans stomped down the hall as if she owned it. 'Are you trying to scare me?' I asked her.

She turned on her heel and glared at me. 'Black, I'm trying to do my job. Can you say the same?' 'You call this a job?' I frowned. She's mental, that's for sure.

'Well, yes.' She sighed. 'At least now I have _some_ control over that horrible Potter.'

'But Wormtail…What if Moony goes all crazy about him? What if he starts writing…mushy love-poems and stuff!' Potter's voice floated out of a classroom. Evans put her finger to her lips and crept close to the door. 'Aren't you going to yell at them?' I whispered.

She shook her head. 'Not yet, first I need to know their plans.' 'You're an expert at this, aren't you?' She nodded and put her head on the door. 'This is not as important James.' Pettigrew said. 'Besides, you do that all the time.' 'I do not!' Pettigrew cleared his throat .'I quote "My dearest Lily flower, your hair so red and shiny, like strawberries catching the sun. Your emerald eyes, like deep pools in the woods, how I wish to drown in them. Your freckles-' 'That's enough!' Potter snapped. I had to smother my laughter. 'He really send you that?' I asked Evans. She pulled a sour face. 'Yes, he did.' 'Ew.'

'We have some plans to discuss.' Potter continued solemnly.

Apparently, Pettigrew had nodded, because after a small silence, Potter continued.

'Right now, we have to make sure no-one sees us sneaking off to Moony.'

Pettigrew sniggered.

'Bye Evans!' Potter called and Evans stormed into the classroom.

It was empty.

'Not again…' she groaned. 'Somehow, they always know I'm here.'

She checked her watch and said;' Let's call it a night.'

We travelled back to the dorms together in silence.

'Good night, Bl- Sirius.' She conjured up a smile and went into her room before I could reply.

The next to days, Remus didn't show up for any classes. Pettigrew and Potter looked exhausted, and they skived off Herbology.

Lucius was in a particularly bad mood today, so we hexed a few first years to cheer him up.

'I just can't stand it any longer,' he moaned as we sat in the kitchens.

Severus nodded understandingly. 'She's taken it too far, mate. I say you step up to her and tell her what a stupid cow she is.' I laughed. They were talking about Narcissa.

She had the nerve to start snogging her boyfriend every time Lucius was watching them.

It was really annoying, and she was doing it on purpose.

'I can't tell her that! She'd hate me even more!' I smacked Lucius over the head.

'Are you a man or not? Show her how you are, not the pathetic little whiner you are now.'

'You're right. She can't just do this any more.' Lucius stood up and walked to the entrance.

'I'm going to tell her to stop acting like some kind of… lady of the night.'

Severus snickered. 'What? Now!?' I asked, mouth full of chocolate cake.

But Lucius was already gone. 'So, how are things with Lupin?'

I made sure to chew extra slowly, cooking up some answer.

'I don't know,' I decided. 'He hasn't been at school for two days.'

'And you are heart-broken,' Severus chortled. I glared at him, but the effect was ruined by the fact that I had to laugh.

Well, hearing Severus Snape chortle isn't something you hear everyday.

The next day, Remus was back again, looking terrible.

He had a bruise on his face, slightly fading, and he walked as if he'd been kicked in the shins many times.

'How are you?' I asked, sliding in the seat next to him during Potions.

He shrugged. ''M fine.' He murmured. 'Yeah, right, and I'm…a bottle of rose perfume.'

I mentally smacked myself, a bottle of rose perfume?!

Remus laughed silently but didn't say anything more. 'Would you be so kind to remove your fat arse from my seat?' Potter demanded. 'Not really, I'm quite comfy.' I smirked at him.

'Well, I-' Slughorn interrupted his sentence. 'Mr.Potter, Mr. Pettigrew, please find a seat.'

He shoved me for good measures before moving to the front of the class.

'I guess we'll be a team, then?' Remus commented, retrieving his book and a notebook from his bag. 'Yep.' Slughorn made us brew some kind of Enlargement Potion.

'Well, not like I need one of those,' I muttered under my breath, but Remus heard it anyway, and looked at me oddly. 'Oh really?' he challenged. 'Really,' I said with a sly smile.

'Want to prove it, Black?' he said, amused.

'No problemo,' I busted. Remus smirked at me, which was a little unnerving.

'After classes good for you?' he said , calmly lighting a fire underneath the cauldron.

'What?' I choked, surely, he couldn't mean…

'In moaning mirtle's bathroom? Nobody's around there.' He continued.

'You have got to be kidding!' Then he burst out laughing.

'Of course I was! What do you take me for! Merlin…' he chuckled softly.

'But-but… You sly little snake!' I smacked him on the arm, and he winced. I didn't hit him _that_ hard, did I?

I gasped. 'Oh no, did I hurt you? I'm really sorry!' I rushed out.

'It's okay,' he rubbed his arm lightly. I frowned and added the snake skin.

He seemed lost in thought, and his eyes glazed over ever so slightly.

'A knut for your thoughts.' I joked, and he jumped. He laughed a bit nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck. 'I-I was just thinking about last night.'

'What happened last night, then? You're hurt, aren't you?' I touched his arm and he flinched.

'What's wrong, Remus?' Suddenly, I got some sort of wave. It felt hurt, sad and it made me shiver. It was coming from Remus. 'Remus, I know you're hurt. I can feel it!' I hissed.

He averted his attention to the Potion and didn't speak to me an entire lesson.

Later that evening, I got another letter from Dumbledore. Two more Chosen Ones were found.

And thus, we had our first lesson.

The other boy and girl were Ravenclaws, in sixth year. The girl, named Carrie, was alright.

The boy Gregory, however, was an arrogant stuck-up brat. He acted as if he was superior to the rest of us, and frankly, that's the Slytherins job.

So I felt that I should put him back in his place with a fine hex or two.

Which landed me in detention, but he kept quiet the remaining lesson, so it was worth it.

We were taught a little about the history of the Chosen Ones. It was a power that waved up every few years, selecting people carefully.

I learned a bit more about my vision. I told Dumbledore about it, and he told me I may have seen bits of the future. Strangely, he didn't say anything about the fact that Remus and I were making out.

I teased Potter about the poem, he was spluttering like a..a… spluttery splutter.

Though as soon as the lesson ended, Potter had me against the wall…again.

'You're sick, Black. Sick, and I'll make sure Remus realizes that. Besides, don't get hopeful on it being the future, Remus would never touch a Slytherin such as yourself.' With that, he stalked away. He'd actually done a good job on frightening me.

When I got back at the dorms, an awful storm had started up. Everyone sat in the common room, huddled together.

Remus seemed sort of relieved to see me. It was really cute.

'Merlin, I hate thunder.' Ann moaned pitifully. I frowned at her.

'Scared?' I sneered. 'It's just a force of nature.'

'No need to snap…' Evans muttered under her breath. I heard it anyway.

'Well, I can't help it if she's such a whiney.' I stood up and went to bed.

At three in the morning, I woke up again.

Not because of the thunder, at least, not in a direct way.

I heard Remus, whimpering , in the next room.

He was muttering to himself, and I suppose it was only because of that blasted Power I could hear him.

'It's just…thunder. Like Sirius said…Force of n-nature.' Another crash and he yelped.

'Stop it. He'll hear you!' Remus scolded himself.

I snorted and sat up in bed. 'Go to him. I'll never get some sleep if I don't…'

Before I could even get out of bed, Remus had hasted himself into my room, and he flung himself at me so fast , I thought he'd Apparated right into my arms.

'Sirius…I'm really , really sorry. Did I wake you up? I did, didn't I? I'm sorry…' he muttered, on and on. 'Remus, shut up. Are you scared?' I asked, and for once, my voice wasn't dripping with sarcasm. 'Y-yeah.' He nodded into my shoulder.

'But I'll go back…if…if you're bothered by me.' He started to move, but I was kind of comfy, so I held him in place.

'You can stay here. You haven't gotten any sleep, right?' He yawned. 'No…Back in the dorms I used to crawl in with James…' Maybe that's why he's so bloody protective about Remus. He needs it.

'You want to sleep here?' that came out differently than I'd wanted and Remus was off of me in a second. 'I'm sorry, I'll just- ' 'Shut it, Rem. Get in the bloody bed.' I grunted.

He smiled at me in the darkness, and snuggled in the warm bed.

'Do you mind to…y'know…' "Hold me, please?" I wrapped my arms around him, and I fell asleep within seconds.

A/N

FINALLY.

I want to sleep. Reviews are most welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimerl

Don´t own anything

And I am really sorry for it being a year since I updated but I kindof forgot, because I didn't have any inspiration.

So.,hope this'll be good!

'But I'll go back…if…if you're bothered by me.' He started to move, but I was kind of comfy, so I held him in place.

'You can stay here. You haven't gotten any sleep, right?' He yawned. 'No…Back in the dorms I used to crawl in with James…' Maybe that's why he's so bloody protective about Remus. He needs it.

'You want to sleep here?' that came out differently than I'd wanted and Remus was off of me in a second. 'I'm sorry, I'll just- ' 'Shut it, Rem. Get in the bloody bed.' I grunted.

He smiled at me in the darkness, and snuggled in the warm bed.

'Do you mind to…y'know…' "Hold me, please?" I wrapped my arms around him, and I fell asleep within seconds.

------

The next morning, Remus was gone when I woke up. Strangely, I felt more relaxed than ever before, and all because I'd had someone to cuddle up to.

I met Lucius and Severus at Breakfast, and told them everything about last night. Of course they laughed at me for being so sappy, but I was too happy to be bothered by it.

'Lucy, did you ever get to talk with Narcissa?' I asked my blonde friend. He flared up immediately. 'Oh did I talk! She was completely shocked after I was finished, and didn't even slap me! I'm rather proud of myself!' he said, chest puffed out. Severus snorted into his milk before asking;' What exactly did you tell her, Lucius?'

'Well, I err…Told her politely to stop shoving her tongue down whatshis-face's throat. Of course, she was about to retort, so I kissed her in the best way I could manage.'

'Which was not very good, if I may say so.' Narcissa cut in suddenly. We turned around to see her standing behind us, looking rightly pissed off. 'Listen, nancy boy!' All three of us raised our eyebrows, which one of us did she mean? 'Malfoy, whatever I do with my boyfriend, is my business, not yours. So instead of telling me to stop kissing, you can turn your fat face the other way and stop staring at it!' With that, she stormed off.

'I think you've made progress. She hasn't—' Severus started, but then Lucius was hexed with a rather nasty bat-boogey hex. ' Never mind.'

--

I didn't actually have the chance to talk to Remus before Charms, and that was not an appropriate place to discuss such intimate things. Well, it might have been adorable to see him blush, but that's not the ideal situation for real conversation. So, I only pulled him aside, and asked him to do the patrols with me tonight.

I was nervous the rest of the day, couldn't even concentrate on my spells for a prank! It's this weird effect he has on me, I guess. I had no idea what I really wanted to talk to him about. I just really wanted to talk _with _him.

---

By the time that dinner rolled around, I was more calm than I'd have thought. After I finished eating, I walked over to the Gryffindor table to assure Remus had not forgotten about our agreement. He was still eating as I slid into the empty seat next to him. 'I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, but I just wanted to make sure you would not forget about Headboy duties.' I could feel Potter glaring at me, but I ignored him like any dignified person should. 'Oh, I didn't forget, Sirius.' Remus smiled at me sweetly. 'Excellent, I'll see you at eight, then.' I stood up as quickly as I'd sat down and smoothed down my robes. I couldn't resist hexing Potter as I walked away, though.

--

'Ah there you are!' I exclaimed as Remus entered the common room, arms full of books. 'Let me help you with those.' I quickly rushed to his side, and took half of the books from him. 'Why so many?' I wondered as I put them on the table. 'It's research.' Remus told me, shrugging off him schoolbag. 'On you-know-what.' He added in a whisper.

'You're researching for me?' I asked, unable to keep a silly grin to creep upon my face. 'Actually, no. I was just curious. And if I can help you in the process, that's great, right?' Remus replied cheekily, before continuing more seriously.

'Anyway, let's go, since it's past curfew already.'

--

'Okay, so the reason why I wanted to go patrolling with you is… I was wondering about last night.' I started as soon as we'd left the common room.

"talk about being subtle…" I thought as Remus remained quiet.

'Well… I told you I get scared of thunder, right? That's all there's to it, really.'

'Really?' I asked him, feeling a little stupid. 'And to think that I worried about that all day…' I muttered to myself.

'You worried about that all day?' Remus asked, sounding a little funny. When I looked at him, I saw he was trying not to laugh. 'Are you serious?—wait, don't answer that… You really worried about it?'

'Of course I worried about it! I thought it was just an excuse you made up to get in my bed!' I cried out dramatically.

'Are you joking? Come on , you didn't seriously think I would get _that_ desperate.' Remus raised his eyebrows at me. 'Well, a man can dream, right?' I joked.

Remus shot me a look that I could not decipher, so I asked him what he was thinking about. Before I could even finish the sentence, however, he had me pressed up against the wall, lips on mine. Well, I didn't expect _**that**_happen! Not that I was complaining.

I pressed back against his mouth, curling a hand behind his neck.

He pulled back and looked at me, nervous. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-'

'Remus, you dolt, I kissed you back.' I interrupted him, laughing.

'Yes, but I-' I kissed him this time, successfully shutting him up.

'You kissed me, I kissed you, no worries, okay?' I asked him, and he nodded shyly.

'So, what does this make us?' he asked as we continued walking, a little perplexed.

'Whatever you want us to be, Remus.'

A/N

Okay, I'm sorry it's so terribly short, but I am supposed to be studying for Biology now, and I just wanted to get something up!


	10. No update,just message

Hi everyone

Hi everyone.

I have a new account called SushiBar. I will be uploading some stories there and I will be updating( if I remind myself to do so) I will also rewrite a few stories if I also remind myself and if I deem it necessary.

Please go to my new account and put your story alerts there, because I will not be uploading on this account after this message.

I'm also working on a new story, so the rest of the multi-chapter ones will be on hold, and if you want, you could take it over from me, or work on it together with me because the plot bunny is only giving me new ideas for new stories..Err yes.  
So if you're interested , give me a message on SushiBar!


End file.
